Camp Halfblood Thanksgiving
by xRainyx
Summary: What happens at Camp Halfblood on Thanksgiving? Percy and the gang are sure excited for the special holiday! Oneshot


**A/N- Hello, fellow readers! This is a oneshot from my poll. It's about Camp Halfblood on Thanksgiving! It's a special to al my readers. Read and Review!**

Thanksgiving was always a big occasion at camp. It was a time when everyone could come together in peace, and not war. Heck, even Clarisse was nice on Thanksgiving.

It was the day before the big feast, and all the cabins had been assigned different jobs as to getting ready. The Aphrodite cabin was busy with decorating the pavilion with streamers, and animated turkey banners. Hephaestus's cabin was busy in the kitchen helping cook all the food. on the menu was everything you could ever think to cook for thanksgiving. Even smoked pork-legs were on the menu!

The Athena cabin was busy making sure they had enough of everything to go around. Annabeth was standing in the middle of all the Athena kids with a clipboard at hand. She was taking inventory of the things they already had made.

"Nora! Do we have 587 cups?" She yelled across the cabin.

"No! We have 586 cups!"

"We need more!"

The children in the Hermes cabin were running around, helping the other cabins. Demeter kids were in the strawberry fields, picking the best strawberries for the feast. The Apollo and Artemis cabins were debating on how events would go. They still couldn't decide whether to serve the mashed potatoes with the turkey, or before the turkey. Ares cabin was outside the camp border, making everything look presentable and safe. They didn't need any uninvited guests to arrive.

Last, but not least, the children of the big three were stuck with dish-washing. Percy, Tyson, Thalia, and even Nico were in the large room below the kitchen washing and rewashing all the dishes, making sure that they looked presentable. Even if they were washing dishes, they still found ways to have fun with it.

"Hey, Thalia!" Percy shouted across the room. "Look over here!" Thalia kept on her work, not looking up.

"No, Percy. I'm gonna turn around, and you're just going to squirt me with water!"

"Darn." Percy mumbled under his breath. Nico and Tyson were doing the less of the work.

"Tyson! Look!" Nico would shout. Tyson would look towards him, and Nico would squirt him with water. Tyson would squirt him back, and soon they would have a full-fledged water fight.

Things were going perfectly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the feast, everybody was excited. Clarisse was assigned to keep an eye on the Stoll brothers, so they wouldn't put anything in the food. Silena was accompanied with a few demigods to set the table. Camp Halfblood had to look its best, for even some gods stopped by for the occasion.

As the day wore on, campers got restless and began to want food. It was a camp tradition to skip lunch on Thanksgiving, due to the amount of food that would be consumed later that day. Tyson, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico were all in Percy's cabin hanging out before the feast.

"So" Annabeth broke an awkward silence, "I say we all go around and say what we are thankful for."

"I did that in first grade!" Thalia complained.

"Aw, c'mon," Percy added, "Lets do it for the heck of it." Annabeth nodded.

"okay, first me, then Percy, then Thalia, then Nico and Tyson. Agreed?"

"Sure." Nico mumbled.

"Yay!" Tyson shouted. "Percy's first!"

Percy thought about it for a minute, then said, "Um, I'm thankful for not being killed over these past quests." He got a bit of humor out of this.

Annabeth took her turn. "I'm thankful for this camp, and it taking me in when I was younger." She said. There was an awkward silence for awhile, but Thalia broke it.

"Well, I'm thankful for the Golden Fleece! Heck, I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for that thing!" What she said was in every way true. She had alot to thank for that fleece. It was Nico's turn. He thought for a long time, then said,

"I'm thankful for nothing." He said plainly.

"You sure?" Percy asked. "What about Bianca?"

Nico got a really creepy look on his face for a moment, then he just shrugged. "Tyson's turn." He said.

"Yay!" Tyson started off. "I am thankful for peanut butter, fishy ponies, Rainbow, Daddy, and Percy!" He smiled his goofy smile.

"Thats nice, big guy." Percy said, half-smiling. Soon, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" He said. The door opened. It was Grover.

"Hey people!" He said.

"Grover! Where have you been?" Annabeth asked.

"I've been getting ready for the big day, duh!" He shrugged. "Besides, it's time for the feast!"

"You mean food?" Tyson asked.

"Yes, food." Grover answered. It took about three seconds for the halfbloods to get up and race each other to the pavilion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Campers swarmed the area. All the tables had been connected to make one big long table. All the campers plates were filled with food. The rest of the night went on. Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, Tyson, and Nico stuffed their faces with delicious food. Turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, boiled asparagus, corn on the cob, salad, noodles, sweet potatoes, and gravy piled on top of the plates of the campers. Leftovers were given as offerings to gods.

Speaking of the gods, a few had shown up to share the occasion. Mr. D, Ares, and Demeter were sharing the special event with the campers.

It didn't take long for one of the Stoll brothers to start a food fight. Conner Stoll whipped a spoonful of mashed potatoes at Clarisse, and Clarisse whipped a handful of angel hair noodles at him. Soon, the whole camp was involved-throwing food at one another.

The fight wore on until every single camper was giggling and messy. Then came dessert.

Pumpkin pie, peach cobbler, apple crumble, chocolate pudding, and a variety of candy was served for dessert. Of course, the campers all ate to their hearts' content.

Later that night, some campers hung around the table. Percy turned to Nico.

"Did you have fun?" He asked. Nico gave a bright smile.

"Oh yeah!" He said, clutching his stomach. "I've never eaten this much in my life!"

Annabeth smiled over at them. "Hey, why don't we go to the campfire. A bunch of people are over there."

"Sure!" They both said at the same time.

"Let's go."

Thanksgiving was a hit this year. Now, all they had to do was wait for the year to come.


End file.
